Today as an Angel
by Eznnz
Summary: Enter Issei Hyoudou, a boy who becomes an Angel after being attacked by devils. Rated M just in case. This story is hopefully going to be about 10 chapters long, maybe more. Leave a review telling me what you think. Perhaps a Lemon later in the story. Please R&R
1. Rias Gremory

**This the first chapter of my story. I hope to upload again soon. Please leave a review telling me what you think. Enjoy reading**

"_Wake up, Bitch. Wake up or I'll chop your balls off!" _rang Issei Hyoudou's alarm clock, waking him from his perverted dream.  
"Uuugh" Issei moaned as he lifted his head from his pillow and dismissed the alarm. He forced himself up and out of bed and trod downstairs; following the wonderful scent of pancakes coming from the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Dear," said Issei's mother "Here, have some pancakes." She filled his plate with the cooked batter and gestured for him to sit at the table.  
"Thanks, Mom" Issei said, his morning voice still in action.  
As he began to tuck into his meal his father entered the kitchen. Dressed formally with his coffee mug in hand.  
"Morning, Champ" he said to Issei as he pecked his wife on the check.  
"Morning," came Issei's response "What is with the suit? Do you have work today?"  
Issei's father took a sip of his coffee and replied "After Church I need to head in to the main office briefly but then I have the rest of the day off."  
Issei nodded in response and continued to gulp down his food. After placing his plate in the dishwasher he grabbed a towel and head upstairs to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he was showered and dressing himself into his clothes for Church. He hated Sundays, not only because he had to spend two hours at church but also because it was the day before he had to return to school.  
Although school generally sucked there were a few benefits of attending. The most obvious of which was being one of the only males on campus and getting to see heaps of babes daily. Second to that was Rias Gremory, leader of the Occult research Club and the most beautiful girl in all of the school.  
"Issei!" his mother suddenly yelled, snapping him out of his daydream about Rias' breasts "It's time to go to church!"  
"On my way!" he yelled back as he did his tie.  
He rushed downstairs, grabbed a coat on his way out the door and jumped into the car, followed closely by his mother.

"And they shall no more offer their sacrifices to devils, after whom they have gone a whoring. This shall be a statute for ever to them throughout their generations. Amen" read the priest.  
Everybody in the church followed suit by collectively saying "Amen"  
Issei was bored, sitting beside his mother and waiting for church to finish. Although he strongly believed in God he was sick of repeating biblical verses every week, he much preferred to make up his own prayers and worship on his lonesome.

It was as the priest began to read again that it happened. There was a loud noise as something crashed in through the main stained glass window of the church, spreading pieces of broken glass over the floor. Nobody reacted, Issei looked around, bewildered, how was nobody else seeing this? The shape which had come through the window was vaguely humanoid; it fell towards the ground, swooping up into the air just before impact. Issei was now able to see the thing clearly.  
It looked human, well as close to human as possible with a set of large black wings sprouting from its back. It was feminine in build with wide hips and large breasts. Her dark clothing was tight as to not interfere with combat. She had long crimson hair that almost reached her knees. Her skin was light, perfectly contrasting both her clothing and her wings. She had a delicate face, one of absolute and eternal beauty, a face that Issei was sure he had once seen. The loose bangs of her hair helped to frame her face. Excluding the demon like wings she was incredibly attractive.  
One after another four more winged beauties smashed through the windows and into the church. They positioned themselves around the room, one in each corner of the hall. The red haired woman had moved to stand behind the priest. She raised her hand and it immediately caught fire. Issei couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girls hand was actually on fire.  
"Mom, are you seeing this?" Issei asked, nudging his elbow into his mother's side.  
"Seeing what, Issei? Just be quite, we will be home soon."  
The red haired woman was reaching out to the back of the priests head. It was as though she was going to set his head alight. Issei rose from his seat, getting given strange looks from a many of those in the church; he ignored their stares and ran towards the priest.  
"Look out!"  
The Priest looked up from the bible, both startled and confused. The red haired woman didn't wait any longer. She thrust her hand into the back of his head, causing a sharp scream to escape his lungs. He fell to the ground, dead. Terror spread quickly in the church, many were frightened of the unknown force which had killed the Priest.  
Issei opened his mouth to scream. No sound came out. He fell to his knees, his vision turning dark. The last thing he saw was the handful of brain and skull that the red hair girl was holding. He recognised her now. He remembered the owner of that beautiful face. The girl with crimson hair was Rias Gremory.


	2. As Devils Attack

"Hey, girls, looks like we have a hero," said one of the winged women, her voice, although cruel was soft and gentle. Issei's vision slowly returned, the first thing he noticed was the emptiness of the church hall, the next was the four devils that were circled around him, the fifth, Rias, slowly walked towards him, her left hand alight; the flames jumping off her fingers and flickering on her beautiful face. Issei studied the other four devils. One was tall with long blonde hair, she appeared to be about 18 with a developed chest and wide hips, her face was gently, almost friendly. She had different coloured eyes, one brown and the other green. She wore tight black clothing that left little to the imagination. He recognised the other three devils, they were all a part of the Occult Research Club: Xenovia, wielding a strangely shaped sword. The sword had a dark blue blade, contrasted with a golden edge. The blue perfectly matching her hair. Akeno, with long black hair and tight black clothing. The smallest of the devils was named Koneko, she was short with white hair that barely reached her shoulders.

Rias was now standing above Issei, lips curled back into a snarl, her face of beauty turning into one of hideousness.  
"You didn't actually think you could save that priest did you? You do know what happens to those who try to be heroes don't you, Issei?" she asked, lifting him up off the ground with her right hand. Issei could feel the heat radiating from the fire in her left hand. What was she? Why wasn't the fire hurting her? He tried to respond but found himself incapable of anything more than a whimper.  
"They die!" Rias bellowed, her voice turning demonic, "They die a slow and painful death, a death suitable for a puny God-worshipping piece of shit like you!" She raised her left hand, bringing it closer to Issei's face, "You filthy believer of God!" Her hand moved closer to his face, the fire almost burning his skin. He shut his eyes tightly, expecting Rias' hand to reach into his face, burning his skin and ripping through his muscle.  
It didn't come.  
He felt the heat of Rias' left hand fade away then heard Rias scream has she let go of his body, allowing him to fall to the ground. He was cautious when opening his eyes, scared of what he might see; in front of him lay the bottom half of Rias' arm, blood gushing from the open end and fire still dancing in the palm of the hand. Rias screamed in unbelievable pain, clutching the now stump of an arm she had, blood streaming through her fingers, covering the floor and giving the air a metallic scent. A spear of light flew through the air, pinning the hand to the ground and causing the fire to sputter out. The four devils all looked around to find the attacker; they didn't have to search for long. He hovered above the ground, close to where the priest had lived his last moments. His face was somehow simultaneously fierce and handsome, his green eyes showing warmth behind his brutal façade. His hair was long in length and blonde in colour, reaching down past his shoulders. His head was adorned with a halo of light, his body clad with heavy golden armour.  
"I am Michael of the angel species," he declared, his voice stern and strong, fitted to that of a leader "I cannot forgive what you have done here today. We as a race cannot forgive. This priest was an innocent man; never at any point did he sin against God. You shall be condemned to hell, just as all devils should."  
"Go fuck yourself!" snarled Rias, her attention off Issei and now on Michael, "I'm sick of you angel shitheads!" she tried to lunge herself at the armoured angel but was unable and fell onto the floor, a steady stream of blood still flowing from her freshly amputated arm. Both Akeno and Koneko rain to her assistance, propping her up against one of the church seats.  
"Koneko, take Rias and get out of here," the blonde devil said, "We can handle this."  
Koneko raised the weakened Rias and left though the window in which she had entered.  
"Irina, you ready?" Michael asked.  
"I have to be don't I?" replied a female angel who appeared from behind one of the churches many large pillars. She was about Issei's height, her long light brown hair tied in twin side ponytails. She wore tight black battle clothing which highlighted her breasts and wielded a sword that was long but thin, allowing for mobility. She had a single set of white feathery wings and a halo floating atop her head.  
The three devils attacked aiming for Michael, completely ignoring the frightened Issei who still lay where Rias had dropped him. The female angel, Irena, intercepted Xenovia's attack and began swinging with an attack of her own; the two were both obviously very well trained in swordplay. Xenovia swang at Irina's head, only to miss and need to defend herself against another attack. She used her wings to launch her body into the air, turning the duel into an aerial battle. They struck at each other, one strike after another, neither of them managing to wound their opponent. Irene gathered light in her hand, creating a sword from thin air; she used both weapons simultaneously to attack Xenovia. With double the number of swords, Xenovia was having trouble blocking all of the attacks, one cut a deep gash into her thigh, causing warm blood to roll down her leg and drop to the ground beneath. Another attack saw her left wing pierced and a third cut across her face.  
Michael was easily holding off both Koneko and the blonde girl with his light based sword. Koneko was leaking blood from a stab wound to the stomach. Koneko was fighting with nothing but her increased strength, the blonde devil however had twin rapiers with which she was trying to attack weak spots in Michael's golden armour. As the two battles drew on Issei couldn't help but look at Rias' hand. Was this all a dream? Could Rias really be the satanic creature he was almost killed by?

"Fuck it!" screamed the blonde devil, snapping Issei out of his wondering state, "Kill the boy and let's leave, this battle is too much for us right now."  
Upon hearing this Issei's motor functions kicked in, he picked himself up off of the floor and ran towards the door, stumbling as he went. Koneko was the first to reach him. She picked him up and took him into the air, swiftly dodging a swinging blade from Irina. Issei squirmed in Koneko's grasp; unable to escape he turned and bit into the soft flesh of her forearm.  
"Fucker!" exclaimed Koneko; releasing Issei. He fell to the ground; his neck snapping upon collision. Having laid waste to Issei, the three devils began to leave the church.  
Michael opened his hand, a spear of pure light materializing in his palm. He flicked his wrist, sending the weapon flying towards the devils. The spear struck the blonde devil in the back of the head, piercing though her skull with ease and protruding though her left eyes. Her eye turned to ooze and trickled down her face, the ooze was followed by blood and then pieces of brain, an endless gush of red liquid streaming from her eye socket and down her face. She fell forward, dead before she hit the ground.  
"What do we do about him?" asked Irina after the devils had left.  
Michael replied quickly, as though he had already contemplated all of the possible options, "Why that's simple, he joins my peerage." 


End file.
